Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode III/Page 2
The Princess Of First Division (In The LAST Place You'd Expect To Find Her...) Fifth Jerusalem As Shion, enter the elevator and ride it down to the planet's surface. Exit and proceed across the east bridge, and out onto the area map. Here you may wander around and explore, but there's nothing to do except go to the city and find the Mobius Hotel. Use the Save Point, then continue east. Enter the Cafe Stream and blow stuff up! Just find an ANTIDOTE, a NANO REPAIR M, and a REMOVER. Talk to a few of the folks in here to learn about Carnelian Eggs. More on this much later. Exit and use the shop to the east to get Shion some new gear. If you would like to get some items, feel free to do so. I would save a few bucks for later though. Setting aside some funds now will help you be that much more ahead the next time you go shopping. Just in case you've forgotten about saving money after playing Episode II, in which you gain NO moneys... After shopping, exit north. Here, ignore those boxes up north and the Mobius Hotel right behind them for now. Go east. You may mess around in the G.F.G Showroom, but it has nothing of value EXCEPT a HaKox station. Yup, that's right. HaKox. Say it out loud. HaKox. HAHAHAHA. You said... Yes, well, never mind. It's a pretty rad mini-game that I will NOT be writing strategy for. If you can master the simple techniques, you can master the advanced ones. It just takes P-R-A-C-T-I-C-E, so, practice! If you need more advice on advanced techniques or good skills to practice, refer to the in-game tutorial as a trustworthy source of that information. In case you are pissed off at me and need MORE advice on HaKox, never fear, walkthroughs for it DO exist. Just not here. Youtube has some AMAZING videos that show you how to do the stages perfectly, FYI. You will get various wonderful items for completing the varying difficulties. Here's the list, and I'll be sure and mention throughout the walkthrough when you can complete new difficulties and win new rewards... So complete World 1 now if you can. You can. After messing around with HaKox, continue east to the park. On the east walkway, destroy the little lantern objects to find 100 G. At the corner, notice Isakios. We'll be talking to him later about a certain password... Moving north, destroy the small objects on the right to find a DOWN REPAIR. Go all the way up to the lookout area, then head down the west side and go into the water. Blow up the object at the end of the water path to find 200 G. Now leave the park and go blow up those boxes I told you to ignore earlier... After reading or not reading the tutorial on Segment Addresses, go into the Mobius Hotel just to the north. Destroy the left object in the entry hallway for 50 G. Who the HELL left 50 G here? Who the HELL left G anywhere ELSE for that matter? I don't fuckin' care, it's ours now. Go up the escalator for a scene. After the scene, go east and use the console. Say 'Yes' to get 10 G. Whoop-dee-doooooo... Destroy the objects on the left to find a MED KIT S and a DOWN REPAIR. Destroy the rotating orbs just south of those items to find 50 G and a MED KIT S. After you find the items, ride the elevator up to Shion's room (:D). Watch some scenes. Check the incoming call when it comes in. After those FREAKIN' EPIC CUTSCENES, go down the elevator. Go back to the Cafe Stream and meet everyone's mysterious friend, chaos. WTF is going on with Shion? I don't get it.... Well.... I DO get it... But I'm not allowed to tell you. It hath been decreed. After the cutscenes, go down to meet Allen. This page of the walkthrough seems mostly about getting you from cutscene to cutscene haha. It IS about that. Ah well. After the scene, go back inside the Hotel and up to the elevator. Speak with the purple-suited dude to learn about his Grandma. Go to the park again. Go up to the top level and speak with Paola and the orange-suited dude to eventually get a DIVE TEDDY for Shion. It's fuckin' sweet! Equip it. Destroy the object just in front of where the orange-suited dude was standing to lower the gate in the waterway. Go down the stairs and west into that waterway. Destroy the object at the end to find a NANO REPAIR M. If you haven't spoken with Isakios yet, do that. Then go back to the Mobius and exit into the area map. Go all the way east to find the CAT Testing Grounds. Enter. Follow the paths that aren't blocked to reach the actual testing area. WOW. Nice scenes. I'm glad I can help you find them. After the scenes, go south to exit the testing area. You will be called in by our old pallllllll Juli! After THAT scene, open the chest on the east side of the room to find DECODER 04, then exit west. Go north and jog east across the observation area and exit south. Board the transporter to reach the next area. In the next area, run north into the second blue alcove to find stairs leading down. Press the red button to open a grate blocking a chest which you can only open later... Run back up and continue east. Follow the path into the Vector room. Watch the scene... Whoever this Roth Mantel guy is, he can eat a dick. After all of that, exit the CAT Testing Grounds and return to the City. Go to the park before the Mobius however, and find Isakios again. If you go to the top level and down the left side you will find him wandering aimlessly there (a lot of people seem to do that these days). He will teach you the password to the Cafe Stream's secret menu. Guess what? Go to the Cafe Stream and speak with Oksana. Ask to see the Secret Menu, then tell her the password. After telling her the password, you will open up a new menu item, the CARNELIAN EGG CUISINE. Talk with Kesar at one of the tables (be sure to use or to target the conversation and not his food). You will gratuitously obtain the [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjEJS4BXv2s&feature=related| HONEY TEDDY] (That's what I think of when they say Honey Teddy anyway...). MOMO will equip this later. You may now proceed to the Mobius. Go up to Shion's room for more cutscenes. You will regain control periodically, but you don't need directions. It's just loads of cutscenes as soon as you attempt to go anywhere. AFTER all of the scenes, however... Exit the Hotel and go west to the area map. Go north on the map to the Orbital Elevator and use it to go up. Board the Durandal! (I've been waiting to say that :D) After the scene, go alll the way back to the Mobius Hotel and speak with Allen in the lobby. Learn about Skills and such. After that, say 'Yes' to his next question. CAT Testing Ground Finally, our first real dungeon (I know it's not a "dungeon", per se, it's just RPG jargon, get used to it). We have the whole team (almost) ready to go! If you are a Miyuki fan, keep her in the battle party. If you are a Skill Point fan, keep her OUT of the battle party. Use the blue Shop Plate to purchase any armor you would like your party members to wear. Get items if you need 'em, and save your game. Board the nearby mono-carrier when you are ready to enter the facility. Cross the walkway west, then go north and down the elevator platform. Run up and hit the bridge segment to align it with the rest of the bridge. Go back up and run down the stairs to the south. Follow the walkway until you reach the next bridge segment. Align it, then fight the guard up north to reveal SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 10, then go back up top and cross the new bridge to the east. Destroy the objects here to find an ANALYZE BALL. Go through the doors at the end of the walkway and up them stairs. After Shion tells you to go to Transporter 2, ignore her and run north. At the end, you'll find a chest with 500 G. Imagine my utter dismay at the thought of spending 13 dollars on my BradyGames strategy guide which I bought a week ago and which makes no mention of this 500 G, among many other important details. They're missing maps, but hey, so am I. My guide is FREE though. What's THEIR excuse? The one saving grace of their guide is that they "forgot" they were using Naked Shion for the first batch of screenshots they put in it all during the S-Line Division section, but the shots are all only from behind (I want that code or hack!). I would love to "forget" and accidentally place Naked Shion pics in MY walkthrough too, but everyone knows I'm aware of what I'm doing, and I'm not allowed to do that. BradyGames is BradyBroken. Lucky for you, you have me, someone who thinks for himself and takes exploration seriously, so that you don't have to think for yourself and consider extended exploration. It's a terrible burden. You're welcome. Before I continue, I'd just like to apologize for ranting about this in my walkthrough and not in the blogs... Go south now and board Transporter 2. When you disembark, go up the stairs and take the left path through the doors. Remember seeing a chest you couldn't get to earlier? The one with the annoying NPC's in the way? Open it now to get a VAN BRACE. Go back to the hallway and take the right path out onto the observation deck. Go east there and enter the next hallway. Go south and down the escalators to find 3 Transporters. Take Transporter 6 and blow up the boxes to the south to find 100 G. Go back to the Transporters, ignore 4 and get on 5. 4 is one we'll take much later in the game. Another time, another chapter. Blow up the boxes to the south to find 50 G. Head west for a small scene, then board the smaller elevator to move onward. Go west across the walkway to the other side. Go south, up the stairs, and destroy the pipes to find a REMOVER. Go east and go through the door first. Use the button to ...remove a lock from a giant Gnosis. Wait, what? Why are we doing this again? Do we have a plan? No? I didn't think so. Just random video game nonsense. Go back and take the lift down. Here there's a sort of bridge puzzle. Just hit each platform once from left to right, 1-2-3-4. A puzzle? Yes. For children? Very much so. Cross this new bridge. Take the lift up and enter the north door. Press this button too. I know, it's a terrible idea, but it's making a path for us or something, so I guess we gotta. Go back to the hallway, destroy the pipes and get the ANTI-CRYSTAL. This is a new item to Episode III which will cure a new status effect, CRYSTALLIZED. Gnosis now have the capability of crystallizing our party members over a period of time. You can increase your resistance to crystallization by using G VACCINE on your characters as you find some of that later. It will be a permanent resistance upgrade, so use them when you can. You may eventually be 100% resistant to the G Virus. Run up the stairs and go through the door. Run across west and take the elevator down. In this room, Shion learns she made a mistake. Hmm. Just now? Whatever. Use the Save Point, then go up the next lift. Here, you will fight those A.G.W.S.! It's much much much easier than it looks. Just use your best Skills. Save 2 Boost levels to land a Finishing Strike on each of 'em. You can even get a back attack on the second one by approaching from the side. Go back to the Save Point if you'd like to recharge before moving on. Past both of the A.G.W.S. blow up the boxes against the wall to reveal SEGMENT ADDRESS 04, which we can decode! Inside is the KWP-XI, a weapon for KOS-MOS. Press the red button on the east side of this hallway to raise the previously inoperable elevator. Take it down to find a chest with a GARUDA BANGLE, then go back up and through the door. Head to the east into the open area. Go north and press the button to open a gate to the chest we removed the lock from much earlier during KOS-MOS' demonstration. Inside it is a G-LEGLE/42 E.S. Generator. Blow up the many boxes nearby to find 100 G, an enemy, and a MED KIT M. Take the stairs up on the east side and exit. Go up the ladder then north to find a chest with a HALF REPAIR, then go down the stairs on the other side of the structure. You may also return to fight more enemies if you feel the need to power up. Save the game, then go down the north elevator. Coooooool... Go west and through the next doors after the scenes. You can go north to see Abel's room. It sucks. No Playstation or nuffin'. Follow Abel west to find the junk heap where KOS-MOS, The Princess Of First Division, now sleeps. Blow up the object for an ANTI-CRYSTAL, then continue onward to find the Blue-Haired Bombshell Herself. No more Miyuki now. Her cameo as a fighter is over. We get KOS-MOS instead! Alright!! Equip KOS-MOS with the latest gear you have for her, then lets move north out of this junk heap. Destroy the objects to find an enemy, an ETHER PACK S, and another enemy. Go north for a scene. Use the elevator when it's over. Follow the path. Uh oh. Looks like we're about to get smeared by those robots chasing us... Well, good thing they're much easier to defeat than they look. At the end of this hallway though, it's Boss time, so make sure your party is in good condition. BOSS: ALUDRA CALF DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 4500 BL: 270 STRONG VS: NONE WEAK VS: BEAM ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: NONE ITEM: DECODER 09 RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: WHITE FRAGMENT This is another easy fight, but you need to watch yourself more this time, they're stepping up the difficulty bit by bit. You may use Special Attacks mid battle to take him down quicker, just stock up your Boosts when there's around 25% of his HP remaining. Also at around 25% he'll totally wig out and start beating you hard. This can be frustrating to deal with, but just keep using healing items and Ethers. Break stacks up too quickly in this fight to be concerned with healing it at all. Use those Special Attacks to finish him quickly before he has a chance to overwhelm you. There are much tougher fights ahead, consider this your initiation. After the Boss, there will be a lot more scenes which will bring us to the next page! (That's your cue to click the "Next Page" button, c'mon already!) Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode III Category:Walkthrough